Talking and Getting Over It
by ExploringSpace
Summary: This takes place after the movie Heero's Revenge. It tells how all the pilots are trying to get over the deaths of there friends. I have changed the name of one pilot I will tell who the pilot is on top of the story.


Editors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing it is owned by Bandi and all the other businesses.......... This story though is just an idea I had after seeing the movie : Heero's Revenge." Now if you have not seen the movie I have changed the name of the other pilot so that way you will not know the hole story. I just want to make you mad so hehe.  
  
A pale dreamy day was over. After all the fighting that had been going on Relena was just glad to finally have some peace to herself, though she wasn't that sure about being back on earth though it was better to be hereon earth than instead of in space. " Things look the same but........ I know that things have changed for all of us forever." She said it as if it was a curse. She looked over around the valley, she never did come to the Sanc Kingdom much any more since she had married Heero and moved into the apartment with him in space. She never did come to earth much at all for she wanted to start over. She still handled much of the needed work done as she was the vice-foreign minister but since Quarte became King of the Eearth he handled most of the work along with his wife Dorothy. Relena laughed to herself at the thought of peaceful Quatre marrying Dorothy who only six months ago helped the revolts that she and the rest of the Gundam pilots were fighting against. Relena  
felt her hand slip down to the gun that was held by the belt around her soft black pants and gray sleeveless topp with her cell phone and radio in her sack that was hanging over her shoulder. The sky was turning a pale yellow, blue, and at the bottom pink and the ground beneath her cliff she was standing on the secenery of the clear meadow fields and lake looked like a dream world that was in a misty shadow. " God! Why did you have to take them from us!!!" screamed Relena. " Relena please do not scream you will scare all of the animals," replied a latino voice. " How did you know that I would be up here I could of been in the lake trying to drown myself," she replied cooly. " Well now that wasn't much of a thought but you wouldn't of drowned considering that Quarte is down there swimming and Heero would of murdered him if you drowned" swiflty replied Trowa. "Hmmmmmm you do have a point...... and I would miss all the sex on the dinner table."" Now do not even start on that  
I'm sure that I will walk in on that one of those days but thank you for giving me a heads up." Trowa hummed. Relena turned to look down around the valley, she saw the campsite and her mind drifted back to a nightmare, a nightmare that scarred all of the Gundam pilots forever.  
  
" Trowa.......... do you believe that our sacrifices no matter what it is will be rewarded ?" shly asked by Relena. Trowa looked right into her eyes, Relena shivered. She knew that he knew why she was asking that question he had the same look in his eyes as Quatre had when he knew that he was to take over as king of the Earth. " I have been asking myself that question since I have become a pilot and I am sure that you have also been asking that question wether, in your case, handling a polotical matter to bring case, or in recent terms becoming a gundam pilot capable of handling a Gundam even better than Heero and killing a traitor to peace and all beliefs......along with killing..." TROWA PLEASE"yelled Relena, Wufei and Dormin." Silence followed them both. Wufei was killed by a man who had survived from Dekim Barton's Resolution and had killed him and another Gundam Pilot by the name of Dormin who was the second most important person to Heero. When Dormin was killed in  
space along with Wufei in a space battle Heero went into a rampage in the battle and took Relena who had her Gundam Connected to his in the Jake mode and went killing everone and everything in his way. Only when Relena somehow managed to get out of the cockpit and fly right in front of Heero's path did he stop his rampage and realized that he was only supporting the very man he was fighting against. It had been over six months but most of the pilots were just getting over there deaths while Relena, Duo, Heero, Zechs, and even possibly Trowa and Quarte were still cleaning their wounds. " Relane......." Trowa's eyes were watching here taking her pain in. Relena knew that Trowa never did explain things until her had a full since of what was going on. " Relena this is something I cannot talk to you about though I will listen... Wufei.....Dormin......Relena you need to talk to Heero he needs to talk about this to, I have never seen him like this and you are the only person he  
will talk to really about this." " You sound like Quatre only I have listened to the advice." " Well Quatre you have to listen to everyday and since you and Duo are still not talking as much...." Relena replied" Well if he didn't have to trip me and myself ending up with a broken leg.... but since Heero did give him a busted jaw I will let me own ideals of punishment slip." A smile broke upon Relena's face. Trowa new he would have to warn Duo later of this for no one had crossed Relena and had lived to tell about it since she became a pilot. " It is getting late." He could feel her gaze on him. Relena looked up at Trowa and nodded, he nodded back. Relena turned around to look at the sunset one last time and jumped down off the cliff into to forest. " That woman is one in a million," said by Trowas quietly. He just stood there looking into the sunset and thinking about taking his own advice.  
  
Note: This is NOT a Trowa/Relena fic. Is there even such a thing? This part was just to get you all in the mood and to help you understand things better~  
  
Heero looked up into the sky, he could almost see the stars and wondered if the saying was true that people are watching you always. " I see that you are still star struck by Dormin," came a reply from the woods. " You know I only have eyes and my soul for you." Heero returned. He knew that since he and Relena had married they both could practically read each others thoughts and souls. Though he was still trying to learn when to suspect when Relena was going to be reckless for he had spent a good many time when they were fighting always flying or running to keep up with her and to cover her when she got in over her head in battle. He still thought of when she took the Jake model out and almost ended up being burnt in Venus. He had to rush out of their bedroom jump into another Gundam and fly off after her for her leg was still not completley healed from Duo tripping her. That was the night when he gave Relena the Zero System for her to learn how to use it. " Heero we need to  
talk. I hate this also but come on we both know that they are gone and we have to move on. Quatre is going to need our help and I do not want to let him down just giving up." " Rel......we are not giving up." Heero replied still staring at the sky. " I know giving up is not an option, Heero we are both stronger than this. We have killed hundreds of people to get to this and those nightmares will never go away. I cannot go and kill another person. Like you once said I will never have to hurt anyone again. We don't now have to hurt anyone else. Heero turned around and stared at her. She fely a cold chill go up her spine. " How do you know that? That is what we all thought after Dekim we all thought that peace was finally achieved. Well now that is not true we had to go and kill more people, you even abanoned your peaceful ideas and have joined us in the fight. Quarte is fighting and is trying to keep peace along with you, Duo doesn't care one way or the other as long as peace  
is achieved though you and i both know he is slowing dying by this. We have achieved winning this war but what if there is another war? Relena I cannot kill another person, and neither can you. For defense I wil hurt but to kill I do not know........." Relena just nodded at him. She then started to walk up to him slowly but when diginity in her eyes and steps. When she reached him Heero just took her in his arms and pulled her close. Relena sank into his jean jacket and blue jeans. They boh stayed like that for a long time, both swimming in each others presence trying to find the words to say. Finally after what seemed like hours Relena pulled away and spoke looking direclty into Heero's eyes. " I cannot answer that for us Heero, though I can feel something. Something that is telling me that all of our hard work is over. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, and you and me all of us can finally relax and start to enjoy life. We have never known what it is like to truly live and I  
want us all to start that, we must live. Heero......." Relena paused before she finished talking," Wufei and Dormin fought also and they paid the ultimate price. Dormin died fighting alond side us and Wufei died protecting us. They want us to move on and live again Heero we have fought for other people to live now it is time for us Gundam pilots to start living." "Hnn" came the reply from Heero. Relena's eyes narrowed and she new exactly what he was thinking. "Heero......we still have time to learn how to live we are humans, well not according to Dou but the hell with him." Then suddenly Heero bust out laughing. Then Relena started laughing. " What have I taught you......" came Heero's relpy. " You have taught me to be independent and to scare the heck out of you by bieng reckless." " Relena.........( Heero's eyes also narrowed and that famous death glare came over him.) You did that even before I told you I loved you and I am surprised that you have not already killed me."  
Heero suddenly had for the first time a smile on his face. So Relena smiled also. " Well then maybe this will." Before Heero could reply to this Relena had pulled herself up to his face and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She then jumped up and circled her legs around his very small stomach. Heero finally exploded he had his arms moving up and down her back and was trying to find her bra until he discovered that she didn't have one on. " Care for the secondhonemoon a little early," Relena cooed." What do you think we always have our honeymoons early." Heero practically bounced in his steps and he carried her around himself to there tent.  
  
" Trowa you knew this was going to happen didn't you al along." Ablonde boy said. " Well those two always new what they had to say... " What do you mean by that those two actually know how to talk?!" came that question from Duo. " but they both are too stubborn to admit that there is a problem, that is why I talk to Rel if I need to get through to the both of them." finished Trowa now reaedy to do as Heero had done and disclocate Dou's jaw. " What about Heero though you are very close with him Trowa?" asked by the observer Quatre. " I do but I was in no postion to talk to him about this. All of us are still in pain over Wufei and Dormin's deaths. Relena is the only one of us this time with the right to talk to Heero about this. Once starts to heal over this then maybe we can follow." Quatre smiled when hearing this but Dou just looked as confused as ever. " What the hell ever I am going for a swim anyone care to join?" Both Quatre and Trowa replied." And miss a chance to  
drown you....never." After hearing that Dou jumped off the rock facing the campsite and dove into the freezing waters of the lake. " Hey, Quatre it was some idea of yours to bring us along for this trip and I think it helped us all some." After saying that and staring at Quatre some Trowa dove into the water and started trying to drown Dou. " I know it did Trowa I just know it did." a soft reply that came from Quatre. And by that sentence he dove into the deep dark waters hoping that there would be light for him to return too.  
  
~ Ok well now what do ya think? I know this isn't that love fic you all want but hey there are enough out there anyway. I will be writing more stories following this if you will be interested.~ 


End file.
